


No me abandones

by mione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mione/pseuds/mione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimientos de Harry al perder a su padrino (Despues de HP5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me abandones

¡Eres un mentiroso! Me prometiste que no abandonarías, que me llevarías a vivir contigo y dejaría a los Dursley… pero no lo cumpliste… me abandonaste… me abandonaste de nuevo… cuando mas falta me hacías…

¡Eres un egoísta! Te fuiste a reunir de nuevo con papa y mama cuando yo te necesitaba… por segunda vez me abandonaste en el momento que necesitaba tu compañía… la primera vez fue cuando me entregaste a Hagrid y te fuiste en busca de venganza son pensar en mi y así empezar mi pesadilla… y ahora… por segunda vez… me abandonase mientras peleabas con tu prima Bellatix y caíste tras el velo…

¿Por que?... ¿Por que no te quedaste a mi lado? Hacia apenas dos años que volvimos a vernos…

¿Tan mal te caía?

¿Tan malo era para que me abandonases?

¿Tanto me odiabas para abandonarme?

¿No puedes entender que te necesito a mi lado?

Pero…. Todo esto es por mi culpa… si no hubiera sido por mi faceta de hacerme el héroe… si hubiera hecho caso a Hermione... en estos momentos estarías a salvo… en estos momentos estarías vivo… si hubiera aprendido Oclumancia cuando me lo dijo Dumbledore… Voldemort no hubiera entrado en mi cabeza y me hubiera mandado esa pesadilla…

Pero no… yo tuve que hacerme el héroe y así perderte de nuevo….

Sirius… por favor… vuelve a mi lado… no creo poder soportar el dolor que tengo por tu perdida… te necesito… te necesito aquí… a mi lado… que me des consejos… tu lo eras todo para mi… eras mi hermano mayor… mi mejor amigo… mi segundo papa...

No puedes… no puedes irte de nuevo… no tu… ya perdí a mama y a papa cuando era un bebe… no te quiero perder a ti también…

Se que suena egoísta de mi parte el decirte que te separes de nuevo de papa y mama… pero…. ¿que es de mi¿Quien me cuidara ahora?… ¿quien me dirá que tenga cuidado?… ¿quien me dará consejos?…. ¿Quien me animara para salir por las noches por los pasillos de Hogwarts?... ¿Quién me explicara mas anécdotas de los merodeadores?... ¿quien me dará ganas de luchar en esta guerra sin sentido?...

No puedo mas… ven Sirius… por favor… mi mundo se ha vuelto negro… necesito tu luz para seguir adelante…. Para seguir adelante con esta guerra… solo tengo 15 años… ya he sufrido demasiado… y ahora me dicen que tengo que vencer a ese asesino o morir en el intento… ¿que quieren que haga?... ¿Por quien tengo que luchar?... ¿Por mama?... ¿Por papa?... ¿por ti?... vosotros tres… por vosotros luchaba… pero… los tres estáis muertos… los tres me habéis abandonado

Si he conseguido vivir todo este tiempo, era por que inconscientemente sabia que alguien estaba a mi lado… ese eras tu Sirius… pero ahora… ahora ¿Por que razón tengo que luchar?... solo soy un crió que necesita que le cuiden… un crió que a tenido que madurar a la fuerza y perder toda su infancia…

Por favor… Sirius… vuelve de nuevo con nosotros… si no lo hace… yo me iré donde estas tu…


End file.
